Duel or Show?
by Trusx
Summary: The gang and the Kaibas where invited to a duel in Kawaii, Hawaii. But when they can't stand each other and the plane has no pilots what happens? Mokuba and Rebecca play Matchmakers. But what they don't know doesn't hurt them.
1. The plane

_Note: Yami and Yugi are separated as well as Ryou and Yami Bakura._

**Duel or Show?**

Chapter 1: The plane.

It was another day in the Game shop. But this day there was something different, there was to many clients. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yami and Yugi were helping Yugi's grandpa on the business. They couldn't see who was coming in or out. Then a guy with a long suit and a hat that covers his face came in. He just walked to the counter and left 3 envelopes. When he left all of the costumers left too.

"Yes they left!" Joey was jumping around.

Yugi looked at the envelopes and opened his. "Hey someone left this here. It says: _Dear Yugi Muto, you have been invited to a former duel. The duel is going to take place this Friday in Kawai, Hawaii. You and all the other duelist invited will board a plane tomorrow evening at 4 o 'clock. P.S.: You may bring a person with you."_

"You sure it's in Hawaii?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded. "Let me see!" Joey snatched the invite from Yugi's hand.

"And here this invite in for you Yami, and this is for Joey." Yugi handed the invitations to them.

"Can I come with you Yugi?" Tea asked with her best puppy dog eyes. Yugi nodded and she hugged him.

"Yami old pal, best friend." Tristan wrapped his arm around Yami.

"Yes you can come." Tristan was jumping up and down.

"Well I better go and pack." Tea said and left.

"Me too." Tristan and Joey said at the same time and left. Yami and Yugi turned around and headed to the apartment.

"You think the Kaibas are going to be there?" Yugi asked Yami while they went up stairs.

"No doubt." They got to their room and packed all of their stuff.

-----------------------------------------------

It was 3:30 and everybody was waiting at the airport, Seto and Mokuba, Ryou and Bakura, Rebecca and Duke, Joey and Serenity, Yami and Tristan and Tea and Yugi. Meanwhile this happens:

"Hey Serenity you want to sit with me in the plane?" Tristan approached Serenity with a big smile. Duke came and pushed Tristan to the ground. "You are sitting with me right?" Serenity was speechless. Then Tristan grabbed Duke's foot and pulled it causing him to fall flat on his face. In the ground they roll around and hit each other. Then Joey came and saw them. "What are you fighting about?" "About who is going to sit with Serenity." Duke answered. Joey got angry and yelled. "What!" He just jumped on them and now the 3 were rolling around.

Bakura was staring at Yami and he got pissed off. "What do you want?" "To kiss you." Bakura said in a sarcastic tone. Then Yami jumped in Bakura to strangle him. "Yami get off of him!" Yugi yelled. Yugi and Ryou were trying to separate them. Ryou then saw that Bakura was going to punch Yami. "Hey Bakura don't do…. Uh that must of hurt." Bakura hit Yami on where it hurts more. Yami felt on the ground, then he gave a hi kick; hitting Bakura on the same place he hit him. "We better leave them like that. I don't think they can get worse." Yugi said, walking away from them.

Mokuba was running around in circles, jumping and doing cartwheels at the same time. "Mokuba what did you ate for lunch?" Seto asked while watching his brother jump in front of him. "I ate 2 glasses of chocolate milk, a bucket of chocolate ice cream, 2 boxes of sugar cookies, 5 lollypops, 6 fruit rolls ups, 2 cotton candies, 5 chocolate bars, maple syrup, 2 big bags of marshmallows and what was left of sugar in the kitchen." Seto's mouth was wide open. "But Mokuba, what was left was a whole bag." "Yeah I know" Mokuba said with a big smile. "Hey Mokuba don't run off. Look where you're…." Mokuba crashed in a wall and felt; he got up and went to run around in circles around Seto. "This is going to be a long trip."

"We need more girl friends." Tea said to Serenity and Rebacca while watching everybody fighting over something.

That tantrum took everyone's attention but a glare from Bakura and Seto scared everyone away. The airplane came and they boarded. Joey was watching every move that Duke and Tristan made. But they felt asleep as soon as they sat in the plane.

Bakura and Yami's pain ware off and they were at it again; even tough they were far away they threw to each other paper cups, ice, toilet paper, and food, but then the stuff was all gone, they had the idea of using the millennium items to vanish each other but Ryou and Yugi snatch them before they could do anything.

Mokuba was running all around the plane; then he saw that one of the pilot's seats was empty so he decided to drive the plane. Then Seto came and grabbed Mokuba from the ear, and sat him next to him but when Seto blinked Mokuba wasn't there anymore; he was coloring Joey, Duke and Tristan's face with some permanent markers.

Yugi and Ryou forgot about their Yamis and where talking. Meanwhile Yami and Bakura were killing each other; then Mokuba came out of nowhere and wrapped them together with toilet paper, but that didn't stop them for hitting each other in the balls again. Then Mokuba found a way to walk on the selling, and when Tea, Rebeccaand Serenity were talking he jumped on them, scaring them half to dead. The screams woke up Joey, Tristan and Duke; they saw each other, laugh until they pied and then got mad and fought.

The vacation hasn't even started and they couldn't stand each other. They sense some turbulence and that the plane was going down, but they still had an hour to go. So they all went to check with the pilots.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Tea entered and saw that the pilots were gone. "Hey guys there are no pilots."

"What!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

"We are going to die, die I tell you." Joey cried.

"Get away mutt!" Seto pushed Joey over, and sat on a seat trying to control the plane. "Mokuba send and SOS to the nearest place."

Mokuba sat next to Seto. "Does anyone hear me. We are about to crash. Our coordinates are 23° south 160° west, repeat 23° south 160° west."

"I can't control it. Brace your self guys…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Liked it? Well review please._


	2. Undercover

**Duel or Show?**

Chapter 2: Undercover.

"Brace your self guys!" Seto shouted trying to land safely on that island. Everyone grabbed them self from something and screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere in a studio in Hollywood…

"Hey Mark, have those kids landed yet?" A guy with black short hair and brown eyes shouted.

"Yes sir they just landed safe and sound." A guy with brown hair and hazel nut eyes shouted to his boss.

"So let the show begin!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back with the guys in the "disserted" island…

They crashed, but thanks to Seto's skills no one got hurt. "Did we die?" Joey cried.

"We are safe no thanks to you mutt."

"Shove it pretty boy!"

"Make me."

"Stop it you two! We are in the middle of nowhere and we have to stand together not kill each other." Tea looked at the corner of her eyes and Yami and Bakura where glaring at each other. "And that goes to you too, Yami and Bakura" They both turned around and crossed their arms.

They went outside to take a look at what they where going to deal with, but Mokuba and Rebecca stayed in the plane.

Mokuba looked around to see if anyone was there to hear them. "Hello Robert. We are now in the island, what do we do now?"

"Well start putting your friends together. Like it says on the show: Matchmakers!"A voice came out of Mokuba's cell phone. 

Rebecca grabbed the cell phone. "Okay at twenty tree hundred hours we will call you again. Good bye and over." Rebecca turned off the cell phone and gave to Mokuba. "Mokuba you go out side while I turned the cameras on and broadcast us live." Mokuba nodded in agreement and went outside.

Outside….

**Seto and Joey**

"Shut up moneybags!"

"Make me mutt!"

"I will."

**Tristan and Duke**

"She likes me!"

"No me."

"Me"

"Me"

**Bakura and Yami**

"Get away from me!"

"No."

"Fuck you."

**Tea and Serenity**

"They are mine."

"No mine."

"Mine."

Mokuba, Yugi and Ryou where aside from them, with their eyes and mouth wide open looking at how they fought. "Um since when have they been fighting?" Mokuba asked. They didn't take their eyes of them. 

"Since they got out." Yugi said amazed.

"Right. Do we separate them?"

"Ahh, no let them fight It's fun." Ryou said. Then after a few seconds Tea and Serenity were pulling their hair, Yami and Bakura were playing the old game 'hit him where it hurts more', Tristan and Duke where throwing each other dirt and putting worms down their shirts, and Seto and Joey were shouting every word that they can think of. Then Rebecca came out and whistled. Everyone looked at her and stopped fighting.

"Hello, we are stranded in a disserted island and all you can think off is fight!" Rebecca screamed. "We have to somehow get along. There is enough food in the plane for a month or so."

"Yeah if the mutt doesn't eat it all." Seto interrupted.

"Shove it!" Joey shouted.

"Both of you shut up." Rebecca ordered, and Seto and Joey crossed their hands. "We have to do a camp outside 'cause the plane is damage."

"Well I brought 3 tents and Serenity brought 2." Tea said.

"That will work. Now lets go and set." Serenity and Tea went for the tents and set them up with the help of Yugi and Ryou.

Yami and Yugi slept in the first tent, as far as they could be from the tent of Ryou and Bakura's that was in the other side; Joey, Duke and Tristan slept next to Yugi's tent, not so happy 'cause Tristan and Duke wanted to sleep with Serenity, but Joey almost killed them; the girls in the middle one and the Kaibas next to them.

In the middle of the night, Rebecca and Mokuba snuck out the tents and went to the plane to talk toRobert.

"Robert hello." Rebecca said. "How were we today?"

"Magnificent. They don't suspect a thing. Keep it like that and those fights just makes things better. And how did you convince them to come."

"Well first I made some invitations with the help of Rebecca. I gave my classmates 100 dollars so they can go to Yugi's game shop and distrac them. I came in the game shop dressed with a long suit and a hat and left 3 invites. Rebecca dressed as the mailman and left an invite in my house, in Ryou's and in hers." Mokuba explained.

"You two are geniuses. The classmate thing was the perfect distraction."

"Thanks." Rebecca said "Well we should be going now. Tomorrow at the same time." Rebecca turned off the cell phone. They tiptoed to the tents and went to sleep.**  
**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Can you guys give me some ideas for the pairs? Review please.


	3. Mokuba you little brat!

**Duel or Show?**

Chapter 3: Mokuba you little brat!

It was 4:55 amand Mokuba woke up. He carefully got out from the tent and went to find one of his bags. He found it and opened it; inside there was everything you can think of that has sugar, he grabbed a full hand of candy and stuffed them in his mouth. When he was hyperactive he went to wake up everybody.

First he went to Seto's tent, he walked in leaned and shouted in Seto's ear. "Wake up Seto!" Mokuba ran as fast as he could. Seto jumped in horror, and shouted angrily. "MOKUBA!"

Mokuba was laughing, and then he went with Bakura and Ryou. He entered, got close to them and put some ice in their pajamas. Ryou and Bakura got up screaming, Mokuba ran out and Bakura shouted. "You are going to pay you fucking kid."

Then he ran to the boys tent; he slowly walked in took out some rotten mangos he found and threw them. The mangos landed in their faces and the rotten smell woke them up. "Fucking Mokuba, come here!" Duke shouted.

Then Mokuba went to Yugi's tent, but before, he filled a bucket with cold water, then he took their sheets off and poured the cold water in them. Yugi and Yami jumped of the ground. "Come here you asshole!" Yami yelled.

Mokuba then took a bottle of ketchup and mustard and went to the girl's tent. "Oh Girls, is time to wake up." He sang. The girls yawned; when they yawned Mokuba took the bottles out and bathe them in them. When they where empty he threw the bottles to them and ran out.

He couldn't stop laughing. Then everyone came out of their tents and glared at Mokuba. They started walking towards him, he back away. Then they took out some wiped cream, rotten mangos, ketchup and mustard and were ready to fire it to Mokuba but he run away so fast no one knew where he went.

While Mokuba was gone they went to a lake that was near; Joey, Duke and Tristan washed their face and then the girls where going to take a dive there but the boys had to go.

"Stop staling and go now!" Tea screamed, and all the guys ran off.

"Are they gone?" Serenity asked Tea and she nodded.

"Now lets go in!" Rebecca jump into the cold water and splashed Tea and Serenity. Tea and Serenity slowly got in the water and rested.

Meanwhile the boys where hiding in the bushes and trees around the lake, spying on the girls.

Duke was looking at Serenity. "Look at Serenity she has perfect…"

Joey heard what Duke was saying and his temper kicked in. "What!"

"Nothing, nothing at all"

All the boys had their eyes wide open, excluding Seto, and Duke and Tristan were drooling. Then Mokuba came out of nowhere.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" He leaned and tilted his head.

"Oh hi Mokuba." Joey said, and then he realized that that devil of a kid was there. "MOKUBA!" Joey screamed.

"Shut up mutt. We'll have our revenge later." Seto said with his cold voice, and Joey glared at him, but Seto ignored it.

"Hey where has Mokuba gone?" Joey asked.

Tristan looked around and saw Mokuba walking towards the girls. Mokuba talked to the girls and he pointed at them. And the girls got out of the water and were walking towards the guys. "Uh guys. Guys!" Tristan yelled.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed at same time.

"Look." Tristan pointed at the girls that were coming their way. They rapidly got up and started running and screaming, and then they hid.

The girls hunt them down. The first two found were Tristan and Duke. Rebecca gave Duke 4 slaps and then she punched him in the stomach; Tea pulled Tristan's hair, slapped him and kicked him in the ass.

The next prey was Joey. This one was for Serenity; "This is for spying on us" she gave his brother 2 slaps, "And this is for being a slut." She punched him in the stomach.

The next two poor guys to be found were Yami and Yugi. They gave them 1 slap each of them and then a kick in the ass and left. Then Ryou and Bakura were found; Tea lift them then Serenity and Rebecca gave 2 slaps each and Tea threw them in the ground.

Then Seto was found, he wasn't hiding, he was even waiting for them. They decided that they would torture him in another way. They knew, thanks to Mokuba, that Tristan and Duke where strait, Seto was gay and everyone else was bisexual; so they decided that Serenity and Tea would make out with him.

"Oh Seto" Tea called. Serenity and Tea were walking toward him. Seto stood up with his arms crossed and glared at them.

"I am not scared of you."

"Yeah we know. So we decided to do something else with you." Tea said with an evil smile.

Seto lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"Make out with you." Serenity answered. Seto's eyes were wide open; he didn't want to do that. Each step they took Seto took a step backwards; then he felt thanks to a fallen tree; Tea took advantage of Seto's positoin, she climbed on top of him and kissed him. When Tea broke the kiss Seto had a disgusted look on his face; she got off and then Serenity got on, she kissed him, then she got off and let Seto run away before they could do anything else to him. He went to wash his mouth somewhere; those kisses were disgusting for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the pain ware off, all the boys went to hide so they couldn't find them again. Everyone was sitting in a circle and screaming at the same time.

Yugi then whistled and they all shut up. "We are here to hide from the girls so they don't kill us not to kill each other here. Now tell me what did the girls did to you?"

"Well Rebecca slapped and punched me in the stomach." Duke said.

"Tea pulled my hair, slapped me and kick me in the ass." Tristan said.

"My own sister slapped me and punched me in the stomach." Joey said.

"Tea lifted us, then Serenity and Rebecca gave us slaps and she threw us on the ground." Ryou said.

"Well they gave us a slap and a kick in the ass each." Yami said. It was Seto's turn but he didn't speak. "Well Seto what did they do to you."

Seto crossed his arms. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?" Joey asked curious.

" 'Cause if I do I'll have to reveal a secret that I am not willing to tell you."

"You can trust me." Yugi said.

"And me." Everyone, except Bakura, said it at the same time.

"And what about you Bakura." Yami glared at him.

"Fine." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"They made out with me." Seto said it with his emotionless voice.

"And what's so bad about it?" Joey asked.

" 'Cause I'm gay mutt." Seto said it like it was normal. Everyone was shocked.

"You are gay and what. Joey, Yami, Bakura, Ryou and I are bisexual." Yugi said so they stop staring at him.

"Hey and what were you doing there watching the girls with us." Joey asked curious.

"Who said I was watching them." Everyone stared at Seto like he had another head growing in his neck.

"Awkward." Bakura said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mokuba was hearing everything. Now that everyone knew their secrets it would be easier to him to get them together.

Mokuba was getting bored so he went to find Rebecca. They both went to the plane were no one can see or hear them.

"Okay Rebecca our first two are going to be Seto and Joey. We have to lower to our trap."

"What is the trap?"

"Oh you'll see."

"Okay then. How do we lower them to it?"

"You go and find Joey and I will find Seto, we will meet at…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day…

"What are we doing here Mokuba?" Seto and Mokuba were walking, Seto was in front and Mokuba behind.

"Wait I forgot something wait right here." Mokuba took his brother's hands and put him in a precise spot.

"Whatever." Seto crossed his arms, as he looked how his brother ran off.

"A little more far." Seto heard a voice and turned around; Joey was walking backwards and bump into him.

"Watch it mutt!" Seto pushed Joey and he turned around.

"What do you want moneybags!"

"Now Mokuba!" Rebecca shouted.

"Huh?" Both Joey and Seto questioned. Then a net that was under their feet lifted them up suspending them in midair. That caused Joey to fall on top of Seto.

Mokuba came running. "Mokuba get us down from here NOW!" Seto commanded.

"Why should I?"

" 'Cause I said so!"

"Not good enough for me. Now enjoy your day." Mokuba skipped away with a big smile in his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_That Mokuba is getting in everyones nerves. Review please._


	4. You like whom?

**DEUL OR SHOW**

Chapter 4: You like whom?

"Fucking kid! Come here!" Joey shouted in Seto's ears and he glared at him.

"No." Mokuba said happily as he skipped away.

"Get off of me mutt!" Seto shouted in Joey's face, while trying to push him off; but the net was too tight.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" Joey said in a mocking voice.

"What do you mean mutt?"

"I mean you gay, I bisexual, me on top of you…"

Seto interrupted. "What are you insinuating?"

"That you like being with me like this."

"And what makes you think I like it."

"Do you like me?"

"…No…" Seto's tone of voice wasn't as normal, and Joey noticed it.

"You do like me." Joey said with a big smile.

Seto blushed; he wasn't going to admit it so he negated to say yes. "No I don't."

"Oh yes you do and you can't deny it, you even blushed when I said it."

"No I didn't. And I don't like you!" Seto just kept on saying no. He wasn't going to tell him that he love him.

"Just keep on negating, but you know that deep inside your heart you like me and that can't be changed."

"I didn't know you could be wise."

"I can and don't change the subject!" Joey screamed. There was silence again; both turned their heads sideways.

Then Seto turned his head facing Joey's cheek. "Hey mutt." Seto whispered in Joey's ear.

"I'm not a-" Seto slipped his tongue in Joey's mouth. Joey's eyes were wide open of the shock that Seto was kissing him, but then he closed his eyes slowly, going deeper into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Seto's neck pulling them closer. They break the kiss to take a breath. "I though you didn't like me."

"I don't. And if I knew that you liked me and you would return the kiss I would of done that a long time ago..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the plane…

"Did you saw that?" Mokuba asked Rebecca with a disgusted look on his face.

"I wish I didn't." Rebecca said with the same expression as Mokuba's.

"They are doing it again. Gross! Do you think there is mouth wash in this plane?"

"Why do you need mouth wash?"

"I just had the feeling that I needed to wash my mouth."

"Yeah good call lets see." Rebecca and Mokuba left the computer and went to look around the plane.

"You don't think they can get more intimate right?" Mokuba asked while going through the cabinets.

"I don't think so, the net is too tight so they can't really do much."

"I just hope they don't find a way."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryo's tent…

"Get in!" Ryou was pushing Bakura into the tent.

"Get that fish out of my boxers!"

"You do it! I'm not going to touch that you pervert!" Bakura took off his pants and was about to take off his boxers. "Fucking Bakura! Tell me when you are going to be node." Ryou looked away and covered his eyes. "Done?"

"Almost." Bakura grabbed the fish and threw it outside landing in Yami's face.

"BAKURA!" Yami shouted and Bakura laughed evilly.

"No Yami!" Yugi was holding him back.

Ryou opened his eyes and dragged Bakura in. "Come here you!"

"He deserved it!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Why are you always bugging him anyways?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Why not?"

" 'Cause I don't want to!"

"Tell me."

"And if I don't." Bakura said in a challenging voice.

"I'll kiss you." Ryou knew perfectly well that Bakura didn't like that.

Bakura put a disgusted face. "I'll tell you, just keep that to you."

Bakura didn't make a peep. "I'm waiting."

"Okay, okay. I…like him. Okay."

Ryou's eyes widen. "YOU LIKE HIM!" He shouted.

Bakura jumped on him. He put in his hands on his neck strangling him. "Tell anyone that and you are sure to be dead." Ryou nodded, then Bakura threw Ryou.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The plane…

"Did you hear that?" Mokuba asked surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't know he liked Yami."

"Me either… Do we check on my brother?"

"Yeah, let's just hope they aren't getting intimate."

Mokuba and Rebecca turn on the camera in the tree near the net. _"Jackass." _Joey shouted.

"_Shut up mutt!" _

"They were making out a minute ago and know they are fighting! I don't understand them." Rebecca said.

"Who does? Lets drop by, shall we?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the net…

"Shove it!" Joey shouted.

"Hey guys are you hungry?" Mokuba was under the net with Rebecca.

"Mokuba get us down from here!" Joey commanded.

"No I want you two to enjoy your day together... Rebecca lower them down a little."

"Okay!" The voice came from the bushes.

"I can move again!" Joey said it with joy.

"Get off of me mutt!" Seto pushed Joey off and sat down.

"Glad to."

"Here." Mokuba handed Seto and Joey a plate with fish, hopefully that wasn't the one in Bakura's pants.

"It's only one." Joey said.

"I was hungry so I ate the other one."

"You're expecting us to eat from the same plate." Seto said with a disgusting look in his face.

"Yeah. Enjoy!" Mokuba left them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile in the camp…

Bakura snuck out of the tent and grabbed 2 sticks with fire. "Bakura come here!" He was looking for Yami.

Yami found two piranhas in the lake and he somehow catch them. "Yami don't even think about it!" He saw Bakura and ran to him.

"You're going to burn the whole jungle!" Ryou was trying to stop Bakura for throwing the fire to Yami.

Yugi ran and put himself in front of Yami. "Drop those piranhas now!" Yami didn't have another choice so he dropped them. Bakura saw it and he dropped the fire too.

"Get in the tent!" Ryou and Yugi commanded. Yami and Bakura slowly walked to their tents. "Now!" Yugi and Bakura dragged them in.

"I don't understand you! You love him and you want to kill him!" Ryou said while sitting on the ground next to Bakura. Bakura was looking away. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned his head facing Ryou. "What do you want!" He said rudely.

"I just want to understand you." He put his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura shook his shoulder and Ryou let go. "I don't even know why I like him."

"Hey you can't control with who you fall in love with. But my question is why do you try to kill him?"

" 'Cause he always gets in my nerves, like you are right now." Ryou backed away from him. Bakura smiled. "What did I scare you?" He crawled to him and Ryou backed away until he hit the wall. Bakura slowly climbed on top of him and stroke his hair. "You know I could do what ever I want to you." Ryou was speechless. Bakura started laughing and he got off of him. "You know I would never do that to you. I was just playing with you."

Bakura sit up and he put on an evil grin. "I'm going to play with you too." He jumped on Bakura and kissed him on the lips. Bakura wiped his lips and put on a disgusted face.

"I hate when you do that." Ryou always does that to annoy Bakura, or to make him do something.

"But you know, my heart belongs to someone else." He got off of him and sat down.

Bakura sat down and lifted an eyebrow. "To whom?"

"To the opposite of the one you love…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What did you think? Good or not? And about the piranahs, don't ask. Reveiw please._


	5. Seto and Joey

**DUEL OR SHOW?**

Chapter 5: Seto and Joey…

In the net with the fish issue…

"I am not planning to eat from the same plate, with a mutt." Seto said. They were still fighting over a fish.

"For the million time I'm not a mutt, you jackass!"

"Whatever."

"Look we have to eat, if we don't we'll starve, half and half. Okay?"

"Yeah whatever, but I'm cutting it."

"Fine." Seto grabbed the knife that Mokuba left. It said DA, meaning Domino Airlines. The fish was cut in two; Seto grabbed the fork and started eating. "With what am I suppose to eat?"

"With your hands."

"Give me the fork!" Joey snatched it from Seto's hands and started eating.

Seto put on disgusted look. "You know something, you can keep with the fork."

"Why?"

"Because is has dog slobber in it."

"I. Am. Not. A. Dog! And anyways we kissed and you have my saliva in your mouth and body." Joey said in a mocking voice. Then he shoved his half of the fish in his mouth.

"You disgust me!" Joey then stuck the fork in Seto's fish and put it on Seto's face.

"Eat!" Seto grabbed the fork and started eating, without any pleasure. "See nothing happened to you for eating from the same fork."

"Oh shove it!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the plane…

"So Rebecca tomorrow the preys are going to be Yami and Bakura?" Mokuba said while holding up a piece of paper.

"Yes and I have the perfect plan, but it only works if they don't know how to swim."

"I don't think know."

"Okay perfect."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With the Serenity and Tea…

"Yes Duke and Tristan do have a crush on me." Serenity said. They were near the lake looking at "nature", away from those lunatics in camp.

"But you know Tristan is mine."

"Why?"

"Because one time he gave me flowers and chocolate for no special occasion"

"And so what!"

"Hey did you saw that?" Tea pointed to the lake.

Serenity got up and walked towards the water. "What?" Tea stood.

"This!" Tea pushed her in the water. Serenity splashed around until she could float.

"You are going to pay!" Serenity swam to shore and chassed Tea. "Come here you!" They ran to camp.

"Girls stop it!" Yugi yelled. Yugi and Ryou got in front of them, but they threw them away. Serenity jumped on Tea and pulled her hair.

"Why in the hell did you do that!" Serenity yelled.

"Because Tristan is mine! But you can have Duke."

"No both of them are mine!"

Ryou and Yugi were looking at them from a safe distance. Like a mile or so. "They're fighting over Tristan and Duke, why can't they fight over us!" Yugi said to Ryou.

"Yeah." Ryou then looked at Yugi confused. "Do you like them?"

Yugi turned his face to see Ryou. "No! And you?"

"NO!" Silence spread around them, until Ryou's curious mind had to say something. "So who do you like?"

Yugi blushed. "…No one…"

Ryou lifted and eyebrow. "Come on you have to like someone."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Tell me or I'll get it out of you by force!" Ryou swung his fist.

"You don't know my debility."

"But Yami is bound to know." Ryou goes running to Yami's tent.

"So that's how you want to play!" Yugi yelled then he went running to Bakura's tent.

Minutes later they came back with the knowledge of the debility of one another. "So you are ticklish." Ryou was ready to attack Yugi.

"And you get numb when people flirt with you." They both glared, then they jumped on each other. Ryou was on top tickling Yugi, he couldn't stop laughing, but he managed to roll and get on top of Ryou. "You know, you look cute like that." Yugi stroke his hair and winked at him. Ryou was frozen solid. "You don't like when I flirt?" Yugi said in a dreamy voice. Then he noticed he was totally numb and he got off of him. Yugi waved good-bye and walked away. Then Ryou came to his senses, he ran to him, jumped on him and tickled him.

Somewhere in the tents where you can see how the two battles are going…

Tristan, Duke and Yami didn't take their eyes off them. "What are they fighting about anyway?" Tristan asked Duke and Yami.

"Who the girls or Ryou and Yugi?" Yami asked.

"The girls." Duke answered.

"About you and Tristan." Bakura joined the conversation.

"And Yugi and Ryou?" Tristan asked.

"I have no idea." Both Yami and Bakura said at the same time.

"Hey want to go and skip some rocks over at the lake." Duke said. They nodded and went walking to the lake.

They grabbed some rocks and threw them at the lake. But the Yami and Bakura being nice thing had to soon go end. Bakura threw one little rock on the top on Yami's head. Yami grabbed some mud and poured it down Bakura's shirt. Bakura grabbed mud and cleaned his hand in Yami's face. Yami had enough and he jumped on Bakura and choked him. They rolled around until they hit the water…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the plane…

"Hey Rebecca the sun is setting. Hand me that blanket." Rebecca stood up and threw the blanket to Mokuba.

"For what?"

He stood up and headed outside. "We don't want Seto and Joey to get cold."

"You're evil." Rebecca followed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the net…

There has been a lot of silence since Seto ate his fish. Joey was banging his head on the plate and Seto was getting annoyed by the second.

"Stop it!" Seto yelled.

"No!" Joey continued banging his head.

"Give me that!" Seto grabbed the plate and pulled it and Joey pulled it too. Seto pulled so hard that Joey felt on top of him. "Get off!"

"No!" Then Mokuba and Rebecca came and they threw the blanket at them. "What is this for!"

"So you don't get cold at night." Mokuba answered.

"What!" Seto and Joey screamed.

"Good night." Rebecca and Mokuba said as they went to the camp.

"I refuse sleeping with you!"

"We have to. And the only way so we can use this blanket is to us to… cuddle up together." Joey said not wanting to do it.

"Hell no! I wont!"

"Okay if you don't, I will." Joey grabbed the blanket and put it on them. Seto wasn't happy, but he knew that if they didn't do that they end up sick.

There was silence again, but Joey was wondering things, and he wanted an explanation for those things. Seto had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping. "Seto…" Seto opened his eyes to see that Joey's face was in front of his. "Why did you kiss me?" Joey said like that question was normal. Seto turned his face and stayed quiet. "Do you like me? Because I… I…" He hesitated.

Seto turned his head with a lifted eyebrow. "You what?"

"I love you." Those words struck Seto's heart; he couldn't believe it. "I always have love you but you always treated me bad and I thought that you will never love me the way I do."

"But you got that wrong, I… I… love you too." Joey smiled and hugged him, but Seto didn't return it. Joey unwrapped his arms from Seto, held him from the shoulders and gave him a brief kiss in the lips. Joey looked the Seto wasn't doing anything, so he got of off him and shut his eyes.

"Did you think that kiss was enough for me?" Seto asked and Joey opened his eyes in confusion. Seto then got on top of Joey and slipped his tongue in Joey mouth, again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile in at camp…

They where all around the fire enjoying the rest of the night, singing and… Oh forget this crap! Yugi and Ryou were punishing Yami and Bakura for almost drowning them. When Yami and Bakura got in the water Yugi and Ryou came and they tried to get them out of the water and separate them but Yami and Bakura almost drowned them.

"Get off me, please! I beg of you!" Yami was lying face down on the ground with Yugi sitting on him, so he didn't move.

"No!" Yugi crossed his arms and legs.

"Let go of me!" Bakura pleaded. Ryou was hugging Bakura.

"If you move again I'll kiss you!" Ryou whispered in Bakura's ear.

"No! I won't move! Just don't kiss me!"

Then Duke and Tristan came in. "Hey you guys have you… What are you doing?" Tristan said when he saw that Yugi was on top of Yami.

"Oh just holding them so they don't move."

"Okay then. Have you seen Joey? The last time I saw him was this morning."

"If you think of it, Seto hasn't been around either." Ryou said. Then they all saw that Mokuba and Rebecca were tiptoeing to a tent.

"Hold it right there you two." Duke called and Rebecca and Mokuba stopped. "You two seem suspicious, where are Seto and Joey?"

"Seto as my brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes Seto your brother." Tristan said annoyed.

"And Joey your friend?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes Joey our friend!" Everyone, except Bakura, yelled.

"Oh yes they. Haven't seen them." Mokuba said.

"Where are they and what did you do to them?"

"I'll explain this with a song." Mokuba cleared his throat. "Seto and Joey lying on a net, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"You mean, Seto." Yugi said.

"And our Joey." Ryou said.

"Making out!" Everyone screamed and broke in laughter.

"What it's true!" Rebecca said.

"We have to see them. Where are they?" Tristan said still laughing.

"Oh look at the time is past our bed time, right Rebecca?" Mokuba looked at his "watch".

"Yeah it's really late we have to go." Rebecca and Mokuba zoom out of there.

"You don't even have a watch you little brat!" Tristan shouted, then he turned around and sat next to Yugi and Yami. "Do you think they are really doing that?"

"We just have to find out." Yugi said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry if it sucked or something, because I'm making the sequel of Another one to Love, The Return for the Revenge, and I'm more focused in that one right now, but I do take my time on this one. So please review.


	6. The kiss that changed all

**DUEL OR SHOW?**

Chapter 6: The kiss that changed all.

"Come on lets go!" Tristan said.

"But what if they are really making out." Yugi said as he got off of Yami.

"I don't believe those brats." Duke said.

"Okay but if they are making out and we see them it's your fault!" Ryou said as he unwrapped his arms of Bakura.

They went to the plane for a flashlight. When they found it they went to the direction Mokuba and Rebecca came. "They said that they where in a net right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Duke answered. They kept on walking and Bakura and Yami kept on hitting each other in the shoulders.

After some minutes Yugi heard something. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Ryou said.

"Don't move nor make a sound." Yami and Bakura were still hitting each other. "I said don't move!" Yugi grabbed Yami's earlobe and pulled him. They heard a moan.

"I hear it." Tristan said.

"Lets go!" They ran to the direction it came from. They saw something hanging so they pointed the flashlight to it. It was the net. They saw it, Seto caressing every single inch of Joey's body and Joey making out with Seto.

"Move the light!" Yugi said and Tristan turned it off. "That. Was. Disgusting."

"Lets go before they get more intimate." Duke said and they all ran as fast as they can from there.

In the campsite everyone goes too there own tent. "My shoulders hurt." Yami nagged.

"Let me massage them." Yugi got behind him.

"Ahh!"

"That's what you get for fighting all day with Bakura."

"It's not my fault! He always starts!"

The scene of Seto and Joey flashed by in Yugi's mind. "Hey. Do you think Seto was really doing that?"

"Touching Joey? Yeah looks like."

"But how can he do that!"

"Do you want me to show you?" Yugi stopped massaging Yami's shoulders and stepped away.

"No thanks." Yami laughed.

"You know me, I was just kidding."

"I know you better than that! And you don't always kid!"

"Oh really!" Yami got up and was ready to jump on him.

"Don't even think about it."

"I already did." He jumped on Yugi and tickled him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next day at the net…

"Okay do we let them go?" Rebecca asked Mokuba, while they where seeing how Seto and Joey fought.

"No, lets leave them like that for a little more time." Mokuba said as he walked away from the net. "So is the boat in the lake?"

"Yes. All you have to do is to get Bakura in there. I'll lower Yami."

"How am I supposed to get Bakura!"

"Think about something."

Mokuba put on an evil grin. "Pass me that fruit." Rebecca gave him the rotten food that was lying around the tree.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. Meet you at the boat, okay?"

"Okay." They both go to different ways. Rebecca went to Yami's tent. "Yami?" She said from outside of the tent.

Yami got out. "Yes Rebecca?"

"I need your help." She grabbed Yami's hands and dragged him to the lake.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I left something on that boat, but I'm afraid to get it."

"I'll get it for you." Yami got in that boat, that Rebecca and Mokuba found in the plane.

"Rebecca, tell Bakura I'm in the boat!" Mokuba zoomed by Rebecca, because Bakura was chasing because he threw some rotten fruit in his head.

"Where did that fucking Mokuba go?" Bakura asked Rebecca.

"In the boat." Bakura jumped in the boat, just to land in Yami. Then Mokuba and Rebecca pushed it to the water. The boat was now in the middle of the lake.

"Mokuba! Rebecca!" Yami and Bakura screamed. Mokuba and Rebecca just waved Good Bye.

"Fucking kids!" Bakura shouted.

"I'm not happy to be here with you, you know."

"Whatever. But if you make a peep, consider yourself dead!" Yami just rolled his eyes.

Each one went to an end of the boat. _'How could I be stuck here with the most annoying person in the world! Yet he is cute. Oh my good, I'm starting to like him.'_ Yami thought, then he hit himself in the boat.

'I'm here stuck with the one I like, and I just said to him that I'm going to kill him! This love nonsense is getting out of hand.'

Bakura couldn't stop thinking on what he could do to him, here all alone. And Yami thought that this was torture; but he was also thinking he was cute, in a weird kind of way, he was thinking that.

Yami was getting bored so he felt asleep. Bakura noticed, so he took advantage of it. He slowly crawled to him, and the thing that was the grossest to him passed his mind.

He leaned closer to his face and pressed his lips on Yami's. He knew that if Yami were awake, that would never be possible. Yami sometimes is a light sleeper and this was one of those times.

Yami opened his eyes, and saw that Bakura was in front kissing him. He quickly closed his eyes, hoping that was a dream. Then he peeked again and he was still there, that wasn't a dream, it was true.

Bakura then backed away and went to his corner. Yami didn't want Bakura to know that he was awake so he turned around. With his face looking at the boat's floor, he opened his eyes.

'_He kissed me! What does that mean! Does he like me! What do I do? Do I tell him that I saw that? No, no, no! He'll kill me. But if he has feeling for me why would he do that? Ahh! Mayor headache!' _Yami thought, very serious.

'_I kissed him! I finally kissed him! I wish I can do it again, but I can't. If he wakes up, I'll be in a big trouble.'_

'_I better fake that I'm asleep.' _

'I wish he doesn't wake up.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile in the plane…

"Did you see that! That was so cute!" Rebecca said.

"Yeah, two guys kissing is really cute." Mokuba said sarcastically. "Girls!"

"Boys!"

Rebecca was replaying the scene over and over. "Why are you replaying it?" Mokuba asked confused and grossed out.

"I think Yami saw him."

"What!"

"Look." Rebecca amplified the scene and stopped it when Yami's eyes opened. "See, he was awake at that time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I swear I saw them!" Joey shouted. Joey just said that last night he saw the gang but Kaiba disagrees.

"When!"

"Umm when you were caressing me and when I was making out with you."

"Are you sure? Because if they saw that we are so busted."

"Oh yeah. Least they didn't saw us when we really got intimate."

"Yeah, that would have be a mess if they saw us having-"

Joey doesn't like that word so he interrupted. "Don't say that word"

"What sex?"

"Yes don't say it!"

Seto smiled evilly. "Sex, sex, sex, sex! SEX!" Seto mocked him.

"Stop!" Joey covered his ears.

"We. Had. SEX! Sex, sex!"

"STOP IT!" Joey shouted at the top of his lungs.

Seto leaned closer to Joey's ear. " Sex." He whispered.

"AHH!" Joey screamed again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the plane…

"Did you hear that!" Mokuba said shocked that his brother and Joey got intimate.

"We should of have tighten the net more, it was too loose. But I can't believe they did that. That's gross! More than gross, it's dirty."

"The good thing is that we didn't saw them."

"But they said that Yugi and the gang saw them."

"Poor them, they must of have nightmares."

"Yeah I know." Rebecca took her attention to the laptop.

"Hey Rebecca what does caress mean?"

"You don't want to know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_I can't stand it! I have to ask him. I'll fake to wake up.' _Yami did as he thought, but he didn't say anything, he just stared at the water.

'He's awake, he's awake, he's awake! What do I do? What do I do? Okay calm down Bakura, calm down.'

Yami just couldn't stand it anymore, if he didn't say anything he'll explode. He took his attention to Bakura. "Bakura…"

"What!"

"Why did you do that?"

"What!"

"Why did you… kiss me?"

'_Fucking hell! He saw me!' _"I didn't!"

"I saw you pressing your lips with mine. Why did you do that?" Bakura didn't say anything. "Please tell me, I just want to understand you." Okay since when are Bakura and Yami nice to each other.

"Isn't it obvious!" Bakura started crawling towards Yami. "I bug you, I hit you," He straitened Yami's feet and continues crawling. " I hurt you, but it's all because… I love you!" Bakura rested his body on Yami's and he pushed his lips hard on Yami's.

"Bakura!" Yami said surprised. Bakura just stared at him. Then he tilted his head to the right, he got closer to Yami as he closed his eyes, opened his mouth and slowly got out his tongue.

He slipped his tongue in Yami's mouth. Yami had his eyes wide open of the shock. Bakura broke the kiss ands stared at Yami. He sighed and got off Yami. "I know you don't like me but I needed you to know." Bakura back away and lied down in his corner.

Yami saw his disappointed face so he slowly crawled to him. He sat on Bakura's waist and leaned closer. "You know Bakura when you kissed me I felt something that I never felt before. I just wanted you to know so-" His sentence was cut short because Bakura lifted his head and slipped his tongue in Yami's mouth.

"That is an amazing feeling but-" Again the sentence was cut short because Bakura pushed him into a long and deep kiss. Bakura rub Yami's head and fondled his body.

"Let me finish! That feeling that I never felt before is amazing, but I'm still not sure if I like you."

"But you said that my kisses makes you feel special. That's how I feel when I kiss you. Doesn't that mean that you like me too?"

"Maybe." Bakura moved sideways, making Yami fall next to him.

"You know you're cute." Bakura wrapped his right arm around Yami and pulled him into a kiss. "Maybe too cute." Bakura licked Yami's lips. "Extremely sexy." He pulled him into a kiss. While they are making out Bakura slide his hand across Yami's back and then slipped it under his underwear.

"Ahh!" Yami moaned. "Bakura no!" Yami sat and went to his corner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the campsite…

Yugi was running all around, until he bumped into Ryou. "Hey Ryou have you seen Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Bakura have been gone since this morning and it's evening. Yugi has been looking for Yami all day and Ryou has been looking for Bakura.

"No. Have you seen Bakura?"

"No. You don't think they are killing each other somewhere?"

"Knowing them well, I think so. Come on lets both look for them." Ryou took Yugi's hand and they both went to look for him in the jungle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mokuba and Rebecca were walking to where Seto and Joey are. "Are you sure you want to let them go, now?" Rebecca asked Mokuba.

"Yes. They have had _a lot_ of quality time together."

"If you think of it, lets release right now." They kept on walking until they got to the net, were Seto and Joey were making out.

"Don't make a sound." Mokuba said. They tiptoed to the bush, where the rope that was holding them was. Mokuba untied it.

"Ahh!" Seto and Joey felt on the ground.

"Run Rebecca!" Mokuba took Rebecca's hand and started running.

"Fucking kids! Come here!" Seto and Joey both got up and chase them to the campsite.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seto and Joey were finally released, but when they see the other guys what would happen? Will Ryou and Yugi find their Yamis? What will Yami and Bakura do next?

A lot of questions right? Review please.


	7. Bakura and Yami

**DUEL OR SHOW?**

Chapter 7: Bakura and Yami

"Yugi where was the last time you saw Yami?" Ryou asked. They are in the campsite.

"I last saw him this morning, we were talking then… Rebecca!"

"And the last time I saw Bakura was when… Mokuba!"

"Rebecca over here!" Mokuba screamed. They zoomed past Ryou and Yugi, because they were running away form Seto and Joey.

"Hey Yugi where did those brats go?" Joey asked.

"Over their." Yugi pointed to the bushes. "But wait! What did they do to you?"

"They catch us in a net and made us spend all day with one another." Seto explained angrily.

"But why?" Ryou asked curious.

"We have no idea." Joey said. Then Yugi looked down and saw that Seto and Joey were holding hands.

"Ryou." Yugi whispered and pointed.

"Guys you're holding hands." Seto and Joey looked down and blushed, but they didn't let go. Then both Yugi and Ryou remembered what they saw last night. "God! Do you think they are boyfriends or something?" Ryou whispered to Yugi.

"By the looks that yesterday they spent the day together, last night and the holding hands thing, I think so."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile in the boat…

Bakura and Yami didn't move nor make a sound. They were on their corners just glancing at each other. But soon Bakura got tired and he felt asleep. He was sideways and with his body stretched.

'He looks like an angel when he sleeps… Wait, why am I thinking about him? Do I have feeling for him? What was that feeling that I feel when I… kiss him?'

Yami was getting more confused by the second. The curiosity of what he felt for him made him crawl to him. Yami rested next to him sideways. He closely looked at him. He looked at all his features. _'Look at him his nose, his hair, his checks, his eyes…_'

But he wasn't realizing that every single second he was getting closer and closer to him, until… their lips touched.

Yami saw what he was doing and immediately backed away. Then he had that feeling in his body again, which made him get closer again and suck on Bakura's lips.

Bakura felt it and woke up. He saw what Yami was doing and slowly closed his eyes and let Yami do whatever he wanted. Yami backed away and rested his head next to Bakura's.

'_What am I doing!'_ Yami thought.

Yami slowly closed his eyes. Then he felt a kiss in his cheek and he snapped his eyes open. Bakura was looking at him. "Bakura! I didn't mean to do it! I just-"

"Don't worry." Bakura rested his head next to Yami's. "I know how you feel. You thought that what you felt for me was only hatred. I felt the same way, but then I started thinking more and more about you. Then I asked my self 'Why? Why am I thinking about you all the time? Then I realized that it wasn't hatred that I felt for you it was… love."

Yami just burrowed his head in his arms. "Don't worry I wont do anything to you until you are ready, I-" His sentence was cut when Yami lifted his head and gave Bakura a brief kiss in the lips. Yami again burrowed his head in his arms. Bakura smiled and turned his body around.

Yami then got his head out of his arms and stared at Bakura. "Bakura."

Bakura turned his body around to face Yami. "Yes Yami?"

"May I… cuddle with you?" He says in a shy voice.

Bakura nods. Yami slowly moves closer to Bakura, then he rested his head on his chest and hugged Bakura's waist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the camp…

"Do you have a problem with us being boyfriends!" Seto screamed.

"No. It's just weird for us, because you two practically hate each other." Yugi says as Ryou nodded in agreement.

"Does this look like we hate each other?" Seto pulled Joey into a French kiss. Ryou and Yugi watched them with a disgusted look as they made out.

Yugi and Ryou turned their heads as they just saw how Seto and Joey tongues separated. "Oh God!" Yugi said.

"Tell me about it." They turn their heads. "Okay we believe you, just don't do that again." Ryou pleaded.

"What this?" Seto licked Joey's lips.

"Oh God lets get out of here." Ryou takes Yugi's hand and walk away. "Can you believe those two, kissing in public."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile with Duke and Tristan…

They were both spying on Serenity and Tea. "Tristan did you hear that?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that Serenity likes you!" Tristan says with envy.

"I'm just lucky."

"Shut up dice boy!"

"Hey you like Tea and Tea likes you."

"Yeah I know, I just wish I could say that to her."

"Just go and tell her!" Duke pushes Tristan out of the bushes.

"How about if you go tell Serenity that!" Tristan pulls Duke.

"No!"

"See it's not that easy."

"Tristan!" Tea growled, she had her hands in her hips and her foot was tapping.

"Duke!" Serenity growled as well. The both were looking down at the boy.

"Hi." They both replied.

"Were you spying on us?"

"Maybe." The girls smirked.

"Run?"

"You better!"

The boys stand up and ran for their lives. "Ah!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rebecca the sun is setting, let's go and leave Yami and Bakura something to eat and a blanket." Mokuba says as they go to the airplane.

"It's getting cold, and they haven't eaten all day."

"Yeah lets give them some fruit." Mokuba takes a bowl with fruit out of nowhere.

"Okay then, I carry the blanket." Rebecca takes the blanket that they gave Seto and Joey yesterday.

They go to the lake and get in on the extra boat the have. When they got to Yami and Bakura they saw them cuddling in each other. "Aww! They're so cute. Wake up!" Mokuba screams. Yami jumps off Bakura. Yami was lightheaded and he didn't know what was happening.

"Here is the blanket and your food, enjoy." Mokuba handed the fruit to Yami and the rowed away.

Yami looked at the fruit then at the blanket and he finally realized that Rebecca and were just there. "Hey you!" He shouted, but Mokuba and Rebecca were long gone.

"What's happening?" Bakura asked.

"Well those kids came and left fruit and a blanket."

"Well we haven't eaten all day." He said as he sat down.

"Here you can have it." Yami gave Bakura the bowl.

"No you need to eat too. Here." Bakura grabbed a grape and put it in Yami's lips. "Come on open your mouth and eat it." Yami nods in disagreement. "Eat it!" Yami hesitantly opens his mouth and Bakura puts the grape in his mouth. "Now chew it!"

Yami slowly chewed it. "I don't want to eat."

"You have to, come sit with me." Yami slowly sat next to Bakura and Bakura wrapped his arm around him, bringing him closer. Yami was acting shy. "What's with you? Why are you acting like that?"

Yami didn't say anything. Bakura leaned and kiss him on the cheek. "You don't have to eat, but just try."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm exhausted!" Ryou dropped down in Yugi's tent.

"You can say that again!" Yugi and Ryou have been chasing Rebecca and Mokuba, but they outran them.

Ryou was lying on the ground and Yugi was sitting next to him. "What time is it?"

"Are you an idiot! I have no watch! No one here does!"

"Excuse me!"

Yugi laughed as he lied down next to Ryou. "It's probably around seven or eight, so go to sleep!"

"It's too early, I'm not sleepy yet!" Ryou turned his head to shout at Yugi.

"It's late and you're sleepy, so go to sleep." Yugi turned his head.

"I'll only go to sleep, if you go too sleep with me."

"Fine, but go to sleep!" Yugi closed his eyes.

"Fine!" Ryou closed his eyes. _'I'm sleeping with Yugi; I never thought this would never happen. He's so cute, so tranquil, so beautiful.'_

'Ryou, I can't believe I spent all the day with him. He's so cute when he sleeps. I wish he felt the same way as I feel for him.'

Both Ryou and Yugi felt into a deep sleep, hugging each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yami go to sleep, it's getting late." Bakura grabbed the blanket and put it over them. Bakura wrapped his arm around Yami. Yami hugged him tight and snuggled in Bakura's chest. "I love you, Yami."

Yami opened his eyes. Since he woke up he has been thinking of everything that has happen between them. He tried to straiten up his felling, but it only went into more confusion. But those words, those 3 little words that meant a lot, made him realize that everything that has happen is because…

"I love you too." Yami murmured.

"Yami." He said surprised of those words, he never thought he would hear that coming from him.

Yami lifted his head and gazed on Bakura. "Bakura I've realized that all the feeling I have for you is not only hatred, it's also-" Bakura leaned and kissed Yami. Yami went deeper into the kiss as he got on top of Bakura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. The third pair

**DUEL OR SHOW?**

Chapter 8: The third pair.

'_He's so cute when his asleep. But it's morning and is time to wake up.' _Ryou thought.

He leaped on Yugi. Yugi snapped out of his sleep. "Ryou what are you doing?"

"Waking you up!" He said in a mocking voice.

"Well I'm awake now, so get off!"

"But first!" He put his hands on Yugi armpits and tickled him.

"Ah!" Yugi screamed in laughter. Yugi, for trying to stop the tickles, roll and ended on top of Ryou. "Don't do that Ryou!"

Ryou was laughing and Yugi was glaring, then their faces soften. They had no expression in their faces. They gazed in each other's eyes. Yugi tilted his head. He leaned closer and closer and closer to Ryou's face. He slowly closed his eyes and then… "Lets go see who else is awake." Yugi realized what he was doing and he got off Ryou.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You what!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"I glue the zipper of the tent." Mokuba confirm.

"So you're telling that last night you snuck out of your tent, went to Yugi's and found Ryou there. So you decided to leave some food for them. And you glue the zipper together so they don't go anywhere?"

"Yep!" Mokuba said with a big smile.

"One question, where did you get the glue?"

"My suitcase."

"And why do you have glue there?"

" 'Cause."

Rebecca was confused. "Okay… So do we check on Bakura and Yami?"

"Yeah!" They turn the computer on. A map of the island appears. Rebecca clicks in the north side of the island and then in the lake. She amplifies the screen so they can see the boat closer.

They look at the screen. Yami is on top of Bakura and the blanket is covering them from the shoulders down. "They're just talking."

"Well turn the microphone on!" Mokuba orders.

"_You kiss so good!" _Bakura said.

"_Really?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Is this good?" _Yami slips his tongue in Bakura's mouth.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It seems that we are stuck here. But why did those kids do this?" Yugi said as Ryou sat across him.

"Isn't weird that first they stuck Seto and Joey together and they ended up being boyfriends. And then Bakura and Yami."

"But those two hate each other."

"Not exactly. Bakura doesn't hate him. He… loves him."

Yugi's eyes widened. "What!"

"What you heard. He loves him and he'll do anything to have some time with him. And now that he's alone with him I don't think they're fighting."

"You're saying that they are…?"

"Not sure, because he hates any affection, from hugging to…"

"Sex?"

"Yes. But knowing him well he won't throw away that opportunity and he'll probably manipulate him, kiss him, and caress him, whatever he wants. He always those that."

"What do you mean with 'He always does that'?"

"Well you know how I get numb when someone flirts with me?"

"Yes."

"Well at night when I'm in bed doing nothing, he enters my room and flirts. I get numb. He takes advantage of that and kisses me, just in the lips and caresses me but not in intimate places. And then for revenge I give him a good night kiss. But don't take this the wrong way, we're just friends, nothing more."

Yugi laughed. "I wont, it's like Yami and me. Every night he tickles me and I end up on top of him. I don't know how, but I do. And his only debility I know is me. We have been together as friends for a long time and he sees me as his best friend, so when I flirt with him, he hates it. So I look at him closely and say _'Kiss' _and he starts screaming that he doesn't want to kiss me. And when I give him brief kisses in the lips, he starts nagging and screaming and kicking like a little kid."

Ryou laughed. "That explains it." He murmured.

"It explains what?"

"…Nothing..."

"No tell me." Yugi leaned closer.

"Well when I tickled you… you ended up on me… and you started getting closer… and closer… and you almost…"

"Kiss you. Yeah I know I'm sorry." Yugi said upset.

"Just forget it, what happened, happened and there is no way we can change it. Unless we have a time machine and we go back few minutes ago and stop us for doing that." Ryou said it so fast Yugi didn't understood and was more confused than ever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mokuba and Rebecca are spying on Tristan and Duke who are spying on Tea and Serenity. "This is my question, how do we get Serenity and Duke together without Joey interfering?" Mokuba asked as he watched through binoculars.

"I have no idea! Hey look here comes Joey." Rebecca was watching through binoculars, too.

"He's holding my brother's hand!" Mokuba laughed.

"Joey is strangling Duke. I can't believe him! Why doesn't he let Serenity decide who she wants to go out with!"

"Hey Rebecca where is Seto?"

"You're looking for me?" Seto tapped Mokuba's shoulder.

"Hi Seto." He sang.

"Seto what are you doing here?" Joey asked, then he saw Mokuba and Rebecca. "A better question what are you two doing?"

"Yeah what are you doing?" Duke asked.

"What are _we_ doing?" Mokuba emphasized _we._

"Yes!" Tristan tapped his foot.

"You mean Rebecca and I."

"Yes, quit staling!" Seto yelled.

"We are doing this. Run Rebecca!" Mokuba and Rebecca flashed out of there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura." Yami was sitting next Bakura, poking his face. "Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Baku-"

"What! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"You're lazy! How about you stretch, dance, swim, I mean drown yourself, but do something except sleep!"

"You want me to do something!"

"Yes!"

"Here's something!" He stood up, lifted Yami and threw him at the water. "Now let me sleep!"

Yami got on the boat, then he grabbed the bowl were the fruit was and filled it with water. He poured the water in Bakura's face. "Here have a drink!"

"You are so dead!" Bakura jumped on Yami…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Ryou lets play truth or dare!" Yugi begged.

"I don't want to." Ryou crossed his arms.

"Come on! Just this once!"

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… Take your pants off, put them in your head and act like a chicken!"

Yugi hesitantly took his pants off, put it in his head, and then he put his hands on his hips, flapped his arms and clucked like a chicken. Ryou laughed his ass off. "Satisfy?" Ryou nodded, still laughing. Yugi took his pants off his head and put them back where they belong. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Yugi went through his suit case and took out a white skirt with blue flowers, a purple tang-top, black hi heel shoes and a light blue purse. "Put this on and dance and sing I'm a little tee-pot."

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"They are Tea's. Now do it!" Ryou took of his pants and put on the skirt, unfortunately it was a mini skirt. Then he took his shirt of and put on the tang-top, and then he took the purse and finally put on the shoes. "Wait!" Yugi grabbed a bangle and tied Ryou's hair in a ponytail.

"You just took away my dignity!"

"Sing."

"I'm a little tee-pot short and tout, here is my handle here is my spout…" Ryou swung his hips and sang in a girly voice. Yugi was rolling around in the ground laughing; he was breathless. "You are next, and is truth!"

Ryou took off the bangle. Then all of the girl clothes, he was only in boxers, but not for long, because he put on his clothes. "Okay who have you kissed… in the lips?"

"Well umm… well when I was dating Tea, I kissed her. One day Tristan, Joey, Yami and I played spin the bottle, and Tristan dared me to make out with Joey for 5 minutes. I regretted doing that. And last Yami, but just playing you know."

"Yeah. You actually did that with Joey!"

"Yeah and not cool making out with your best friend. The worst part is that he wanted us to lie on the bed and make out there, and we did and for a bonus they watched us from start to end. But the cool part is that the revenge was really sweet!

"Okay now you shot!"

"What can I ask you?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay I know this is a personal but… are you virgin?"

"Umm yes and you?"

"Yes."

There was silence. No one talked or made a sound. "Hey I'm curious what was your revenge on Tristan?" Ryou asked.

"Well he had to run around the block in underwear and scream 'I am gay!' ten times. And for a month everyone in school thought he was really gay until people saw him kissing a girl."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rebecca and Mokuba, after running away from them, are walking to the lake, to possibly release Yami and Bakura. "Mokuba, answering your question on how to get Joey to not to but in with Duke and Serenity."

"Yes?"

"Well how about if we get Seto to spend a whole day with Joey and in that day we somehow get Serenity and Duke together and even maybe Tristan and Tea."

"But how do we convince them?"

"You're Seto's little brother convince him!"

"Okay, I'll mark on my calendar that tomorrow is going to be nagging day." Mokuba then sees that Bakura was jumping on the boat. "Umm Rebecca look at Bakura!"

"What in the hell is he doing?" Mokuba took out a pair of binoculars and handed one to Rebecca. They saw that Bakura was drowning the boat, so they went into their own boat and rowed there.

"Bakura stop it! You're going to drown us!" Yami was behind Bakura.

"I don't care you deserve to die!"

"Bakura you love me! Why do I deserve to die?"

"Because you are in my last nerve and when some one gets there that some one deserve to die!"

"Bakura if you want to get out of the boat and into dry land you better stop doing that or you're going to stay here for a long time and without Yami." Rebecca threatened him.

"You little brat!" Bakura was about to jump on her.

"Ah, ah, ah." Rebecca waved her finger. "Remember we are the ones who own you right now and if you want to get out of here soon you better be good with us."

"Here we brought you some fish that the girls cooked." He gave them the plate. "Later this day we are coming back and if you aren't behaving right you're going to stay here for a long time. Sayonara!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bakura and Yami are still not getting along that much. Ryou and Yugi are just so cute and well Joey is butting in with Duke and Serenity. Anyways review. Please.


	9. Ryou and Yugi

**DUEL OR SHOW?**

Chapter 9: Ryou and Yugi.

It's night and everyone is in there own mind. Yami and Bakura have been getting along, well surd of…

They where both under the blanket, still in the boat, hugging. "I hate you." Yami whispered.

"I hate you more."

"I hate you the most."

"I hate you even more than you hate me."

"I hate you more than you can think of hating me."

The sentences didn't get any smarter. And they will keep on doing that until they fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With Seto and Joey, well the same thing…

They were both in Seto's tent, under some sheets, almost completely node. They were both facing up and Joey crushing Seto's arm and blabbing about nothing and Seto was getting irritated.

"Shut up mutt!" Seto has his eyes closed.

"Don't shut up me you moneybags!" He turn to look at Seto.

"Go to sleep mongrel!"

"What did you just call me!"

He turned his head and opened his eyes. "MON-GREL! Now got to sleep." Joey turned his head the other way and crossed his arms in annoyance. Seto sighed. He lifted his arm that is under Joey, making him fall on top of him.

Joey ignored him. Seto just moved closer to Joey's lips and kissed him. "Don't act like you hate, because you don't, now go to sleep."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All the action was in Yugi and Ryou's tent. In the evening they got bored and they felt asleep so right now they were really active.

They decided to go through Tea's suitcase that apparently she left it there. Ryou got out a tight pink mini skirt, an orange blouse in which you can see the belly, and a pair of flip-flops and put it on. Ryou turned around to let Yugi see what he put on.

Yugi laughed as Ryou swung his hips from side to side and waved his hands in a weird way. "Here he comes Mr. Prostitute!" Yugi said in between laughter. Then Ryou had the idea of getting off the blouse and swing it around. Both Yugi and Ryou couldn't stop laughing.

Then it was Yugi's turn, he stood up from the ground as Ryou sat down. For Yugi's convenience he found Tea's swimsuit. "Ryou close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I'm going to put a swimsuit on."

"Oh." He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. Yugi turned around and started striping. Ryou couldn't resist knowing that Yugi was stripping in front of him so he had to see. Ryou separated two of his fingers so he can see; he saw Yugi taking of his boxers. Ryou quickly closed his hands blushing.

'_I saw Yugi from the back naked! Oh my God!'_ Ryou thought.

Minutes later Yugi was done. "You can open your eyes now!" He shouted. Ryou opened his uncovered and opened his eyes, still with a little blush on his cheeks. He saw Yugi with a bikini, yellow with red polka-dots, a really strange cowboy hat, a pair of red hi heals and a pink towel with yellow flowers as a cape.

"What are you suppose to be?"

"I don't know but look. It was an itsy bitsy tiny winy yellow polka-dot bikini, that I wore for the first time today." He waved his arms around like spaghetti and moved his hips from side to side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the plane…

"Did you see that!" Rebecca asked as she saw Yugi dancing with that bikini.

"Yeah!" Mokuba said still laughing.

"They are playing dress-up with Tea's clothes. Lets see what they do if they find the underwear!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lets see what else she has." Ryou said as he passed Yugi.

They opened the suitcase completely and started looking through the clothes. "Does she only wear skirts or what!" Yugi said as he threw blue, purple and orange skirts.

"Look a zipper!" Ryou said with curiosity, then he stretched his hand and unzipped the zipper; he stuck his hand in there and grabbed a full hand of… "Undergarment!" He threw the underwear to Yugi's face.

"Get it of me! Get it of me!" He threw it back to Ryou.

"I don't want it! You have it!" He threw it back.

"No you!"

"HA! You missed!"

"Oh did I!"

"What are you doing! No Yugi no!"

Yugi grabbed Tea's undergarment and put it on Ryou. "AHHHH! GET THIS BRA OF ME!" Yugi was on the ground laughing his ass out.

Ryou stopped screaming and went to the suitcase to get out another one. "See if you like it!" And he strapped it on Yugi's upper chest.

Yugi stopped laughing and started screaming. "AHHHH! I'M NOT A GIRL! TAKE THIS THING OF ME! AHHHH!" Yugi ran around the tent, hysterical.

After ten minutes of running and screaming they finally settled down, with the bras still on them. "Please Yugi I beg of you! Take this thing of me." Ryou pleaded on his knees.

Yugi took this opportunity to flirt with Ryou. Yugi knelt too. "Why should I take it off? You look so cute in it." He ran his finger on Ryou's cheek and winked playfully; Ryou gasped. "You don't like it?" Yugi moved his hand down to Ryou's chest.

Yugi took his hand of Ryou's chest and put it in his mouth. Yugi sent Ryou and kiss and stood up. When Yugi turned around Ryou reacted and grabbed Yugi's leg, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Did you think you would get out of this, this easy?" He jumped on Yugi to tickle him.

- - - - - - - - - -

After an hour of fighting, screaming, running, tickling, laughing, flirting and taking of the bras successfully, Yugi felt asleep.

Ryou took Yugi's blanket and covered Yugi with it. Ryou got another one and lied down next to him. "Look at him so cute when he sleeps. He is always cute. He I is more than cute his hot, gorgeous, beautiful, generous. Look at his silky skin" He said as he removed some locks of Yugi's sleeping face. "So tender and soft like him." He touched his cheek. "But who am I to kid? Yugi will never like me the same way I like him. I don't just like him like a simple friend, I think I… love him."

He turned his head away from Yugi. "It makes me suffer just to think about it, that you may never love me… Look at me! I'm talking to a sleeping Yugi! How pathetic!" He turned his head again. "Good night… my love." Ryou bend over too kiss Yugi on the cheek.

He closed his eyes. "I love you too… Ryou."

Ryou snapped open his eyes. Yugi was awake all the time. "Yugi, since when-"

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to face Ryou's dazed face next to him. "For long enough. I'm a light sleeper, so any noise or movement may awake me. I heard everything… and I… feel… the same way. I love you Ryou, for a long time, but I never had the guts to say it. I always thought you were special, different from the others, I always thought you were beautiful." Yugi blushed and big time.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, I should be the one, for saying that." Ryou was now a tomato with white hair.

"You're cute." Yugi sat down.

"You too." Yugi then got on top of Ryou and leaned down closer to his face. "Yugi what are you doing?"

There was silence between them. Then Yugi leaned closer, closing his eyes slowly, until Yugi's lips touched Ryou's. Ryou's eyes widen because of the shock; then he felt Yugi's tongue in his lips, asking for entrance. Ryou closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to let Yugi stick his tongue in his warm and moist mouth.

Yugi's tongue roamed around Ryou's mouth. Yugi slowly got his tongue out of Ryou and took a breath. Yugi's eyes were half open. "I love you." He leaned again to kiss him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi and Ryou are together now! Anyways review, and sorry for not updating soon, busy with school.


	10. The suspicion

_/Mind links/ _between Ryou and Bakura and Yugi and Yami.

**DUEL OR SHOW?**

Chapter 10: The suspicion.

Next morning in Yugi's tent…

Ryou and Yugi are under the sheets, making out.

Ryou broke the kiss. "Yugi?"

"Yes Ryou?"

"Does this mean that we are… boyfriends?"

"I guess."

"Good, because I always wanted you to be mine."

"I'll always be yours." Yugi got on top of Ryou. "And you will always be mine, right?"

"Yes." Yugi smiles, then he leaned down and continued making out with Ryou…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the boat…

Bakura is sleeping while Yami is next to him looking at the water; when suddenly Yami feels a vibe go through his body. He forgot that he can sense Yugi's feeling and that he can mind link. "Bakura? Bakura! Bakura!" Yami slapped him.

"WHAT!"

"I just sensed a strong vibe from Yugi."

"And!"

"Well it wasn't like any other vibe, it was very strong… Hey you can mind link with Ryou, right?"

"Why haven't we thought of that earlier? We should of be on dry land by now!"

"Mind link to Ryou please."

"For what?"

"Well strong vibes are only sensed when there is love or hatred, and Yugi can't hate that much, so it must be love and the only person that can produce that much love in Yugi, excepting me, is… Ryou."

"So what are you saying?" He said in a puzzled face.

"Oh just mind link!"

_/Yugi's so cute! I wish I could hold him forever/_

_/Cool thoughts/_

_/Bakura! Where have you been/_

_/Forget about me, what are you doing/_

_/…Nothing… /_

_/I know that you are doing something, and with somebody, somebody named Yugi. So what are you doing again/_

_/How do you know I was doing something with Yugi/_

_/You know Yami can sense love vibes from Yugi. Now are you going to answer my question or do I have to find out by myself/_

_/Okay! … I'm… kissing Yugi. /_

_/See you later. /_

"Ryou just hit the jackpot!" Bakura got out of the mind link and screamed.

"What do you mean!"

"Well look for your self."

_/Ryou I love you/_

_/Ryou this, Ryou that! Stop thinking about him/_

_/Yami/_

_/Okay, Bakura just mind linked Ryou and he told me that he just hit the jackpot. What in the world are you two doing/_

_/Bakura just mind linked with Ryou/_

_/Don' t change the subject. What are you doing with Ryou? Are you kissing him? Touching him? Having sex with him/_

_/WHAT? NOO/_

_/Tell me or I'll assume the worst. /_

_/I'm just kissing him. /_

_/Oh really. Let me see. /_

_/No Yami, don't enter my body! Yami get your soul out of my body/_

_/Sorry Yugi, I'm gonna take over your body. /_

Part of Yami's soul left his body and went into Yugi's. Yami opened his eyes (That are Yugi's) and saw that he was making out with Ryou. He got his tongue out of Ryou's mouth. Ryou opened his eyes; just to see that it was not Yugi who he was kissing it was Yami.

"Yami!"

"BYE!" Yami left Yugi's body. "Oh God!"

"What?" Bakura said, he was lying on the boat looking at the sky.

"Nothing…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile with Seto, Joey and Mokuba…

"Come on Seto! Take Joey for a walk, or a run, or anything, but just go with Joey somewhere!" Mokuba has been nagging for about ten minutes.

"NO! Why do you want me to take him somewhere anyways?"

"Ah… Well… umm… for you to have quality time!" Mokuba nodded.

"You're up to something Mokuba." Seto crossed his arms.

"Oh please take Joey somewhere!" Mokuba took out his secret weapon, yes, his puppy dog eyes.

Seto started at Mokuba's expression, not even Seto could resist such adorable eyes. "Fine! Come on mutt!" Seto took Joey's and drag him out of the camp.

"Yes they're gone!"

"What do you mean with that?" Seto came out of a bush, with Joey.

"With what?"

"Mokuba!"

"Gotta run!" Mokuba dashes out of there, to the plane where Rebecca is. "Rebecca! Rebecca!" Mokuba entered the plane running.

"What's all the fuzz about!"

"I finally did it! I finally sent Seto and Joey away!" Mokuba said fatigued.

"Okay now we can put Serenity and Duke together… Hey did you see what happened yesterday night with Ryou and Yugi?"

Mokuba sat next to Rebecca. "No I was too busy putting peanut butter in Duke's shoe's."

"Why-? Never mind, lets just see what are they doing now."

"Okay." Rebecca clicked _Menu_ and the clicked _Yugi's tent_. A dark room appeared and Rebecca turned on the night camera. "Where are they?"

"I think they are that thing over there." The camera got closer as she turned the volume on.

"_Kiss!"_

"_You or me?"_

"_I don't care, just kiss!"_

"_Lip or tongue?"_

"_The second."_

"_Okay."_

"Okay then… lets leave them alone and just go and with the girls."

"Good idea Mokuba." Rebecca and Mokuba left the plane and went in search for Tea and Serenity, but first…

"I told you nothing happened there!" Yami has been trying to convince Bakura that nothing happened when he took over Yugi's body.

"Something did happen! I know it! So tell me or I'll torture you!"

"What are you fighting about?" Mokuba tilted his head in curiosity.

"If you get us to dry land we'll tell you!" Bakura looked at Mokuba, challenging.

"Deal! We were going to let you go anyways. Hop on our boat!"

Yami hold Bakura's hand and they jumped in the boat. Mokuba and Rebecca rowed to the shore and Yami and Bakura kept on fighting.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or not!" Bakura lifted his fist up to Yami's chin.

"Okay then!" Yami said defeated. "I took over Yugi's body and found myself kissing Ryou! Happy!"

"Was Ryou good?"

Yami slammed his hand in his forehead. "Your dead!" Yami jumped on Bakura. Yami pulled on Bakura's hair while he sat on him. Bakura slapped him in the face and Yami returned the favor.

Bakura hit Yami's leg and he felt of Bakura. Then Bakura got on top of him. "You're so cute when you're angry!"

"Rebecca don't look back!"

"Why not?"

"Because there are two morons behind us making out!"

"Oh."

"So who kisses better? Me or Ryou?"

"It's Ryou or me and of course you kiss better!"

"Thought so." He bent down to make out, again.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Mutt haven't you noticed that Rebecca and Mokuba have been together, a lot?" Seto and Joey are just walking around, holding hands.

"Yeah. You don't think that they are-"

"Dating? I don't know mutt, but it sure looks like it."

"Seto."

"Yes mutt?"

"I'M NOT A DOG!"

"Puppies like you shouldn't speak like that to their masters." Seto patted Joey's head.

"Stop calling me a dog!"

"Sure mutt!" Joey stuck out his tongue in annoyance. "Want to play something mutt?"

"If you stop calling me mutt!"

"Okay puppy!"

Joey slammed his hand in his face. "Just forget it! What did you want to do anyways?"

"I want to play make out with the mutt."

"What!"

"Just follow my lead." Seto pulled Joey into a kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dry land!" Yami and Bakura were being over dramatic and they bowed down and kissed the ground.

"Okay…" Rebecca and Mokuba turned around. "Psychos!"

"I totally agree with you Rebecca! Come on lets look for the girls before they start doing something else!"

"Right!" Both of them ran off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry if it seemed boring or something like that, but next one it's going to have a new song! and spies. Review and thank you. I will updating every one week or so, because of school that starts this Monday, so I'll only have Friday, Saturdays and Sundays to write them.


	11. That was easy

**DUEL OR SHOW**

Chapter 11: That was easy

"Okay now… the only ones left for us to put in a couple are Tristan as Tea and Duke and Serenity…" Mokuba affirmed as he saw on the computer screen, the two said guys spying on the girls.

"Yeah… but that's the problem… Joey will never let Serenity of with Duke… What do we do?" Rebecca inquired, as she moved the mouse to click and see what were Joey and Seto doing.

"I have an idea… We just-" He stopped talking when he saw his brother and the mutt make out on the ground, getting naked quickly. "GROOS!! Put someone else! Put someone else!" He nagged as he closed his eyes shut.

Rebecca, grossed out, grabbed the mouse and click to see what were Tea and Serenity doing. "You can see now…" Mokuba peeked an eye.

"Okay… Umm… Well I was gong to say that we had to distract Joey… but apparently my brother is on that." In his head, the image of those two lovers making out, still roamed him.

"Now distracted… we have to hurry up so that we can put those four together and get out of this island. But how?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you think that our hikaris are still in the tent?" Yami inquired as he and albino boyfriend walked to the camp.

"Probably. Do we go?"

"Okay… The last on there is a shit filled face son of a bitch mother-----." Yami dashes off, leaving poor Bakura in a stupid state.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Bakura followed his spiky-haired boyfriend.

Yami was the first one to get to the tent, and fatigued he said "Guess what you are Bakura?"

Bakura got there and showed Yami his middle finger. "You bitch!" He says a little exhausted.

"You got that backwards, you're the bitch." Yami gave Bakura his back, as he turns around to look at the tent, which has glue on the zipper. "Okay… How are we going to get in if the zipper has glue?" He turns around.

"Here." Bakura hands Yami a knife.

Yami looks at the knife awkwardly, and then at Bakura in the same way. "Where did you got this knife from?" Yami grabs the knife.

"From my pocket." Yami's jaw dropped in shock. "I don't have a problem." He crossed his arms. Yami just keep looking at his lover in an awkwardly way. "WHAT?!" Bakura snapped.

"Nothing… Nothing." He turned around and passed he knife through the zipper, ripping it apart. They both peek inside to find the grossest thing they will ever see on their lives…

Yugi and Ryou making love.

Both of the Yami's eyes twitched at the sight of the two "innocent" hikaris doing it.

"SHIT!" They screamed in unison and ran out of the tent.

Ryou and Yugi, embarrassed, try to cover themselves from the outside, and grabbed their clothes to put them on.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Rebecca and Mokuba were walking to the girls, with a plan on their minds. But when they got there, those two sure had a surprise.

"What?" Mokuba whispered through the bushes.

Tristan and Duke were on their knees with some beautiful flowers in their hands.

Rebecca and Mokuba couldn't hear what they were saying but for the looks of it, they were asking Tea and Serenity to be their girlfriends.

"Do you think they are..." Rebecca didn't finish, because she saw Serenity and Tea hug and kiss the boy in front of them. "Do we go and see?" She apparently asked the air, because Mokuba wasn't there anymore, he was with the new couples asking what just happened.

Minutes later, Mokuba came running back to Rebecca. "They said that they couldn't resist it anymore, so they had to say something… and well… they are boyfriends…"

"That was easy…"

"You can say that again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami and Bakura where on the ground, trying to get out of their minds the picture of Ryou member in Yugi.

"Umm… guys?" Yugi, with clothes, approached the two horrified boys.

"Wh-what?" Bakura asked.

"Well… we're sorry for any mental damage we did to you… But you should of have said something before entering like that on us."

"We're sorry for disturbing you…" Yami sits up on the ground and Ryou and Yugi join. "So guessing for what we just saw… You're boyfriends, right?"

"Yes." Yugi smiled at Yami. "And well… you're really close to Bakura, actually you're sitting in between his legs, so you're getting along and are boyfriends, am I right?"

"YES!" Bakura screamed a little mad. Why was he mad? Only he knows.

"_Rebecca… Umm I want to ask you something." _A voice of a pre-teen was heard from way back at the plain.

Ryou, Yugi, Yami and Bakura stood up from the ground and followed the voices.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seto was making out with his pup, when he heard Mokuba's voice. "Hey mutt… do you want to go and find out why did Mokuba said that to Rebecca?"

"Sure, just promise me that at night we'll play around…"

"Oh… I promise you that…" Seto stood up cleaning of the dust. "Come on." Seto started walking and Joey immediately stood up and caught up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The whole group of teens where hidden in the bushes, spying on Mokuba and Rebecca.

"What did you want me to ask me Mokuba?" Rebecca inquired, seeing that Mokuba hasn't talked yet.

"Well… I… Umm… I was wondering… if… if we… if we could… you know… do you?" She nodded in disagreement. "How can I say this?!" Mokuba took a deep breath.

"You don't' think Mokuba is going to ask _the_ question?" Seto whispers to Joey.

"Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?!" Mokuba said it really fast.

"What? Slow down Mokuba."

"I said that if… you wanna be my girlfriend?" He said overwhelm by his embarrassment.

Rebecca gasped. "Umm well umm… sure." She nodded in agreement.

"Re-really?"

"Mhm." She smiled and quickly leans down to give Mokuba a little kiss on his cheek.

When that kiss happened, giggles were heard around them, coming from the bushes. "You don't think?"

"Oh my God!" Rebecca said.

"They already know, so lets go in." Seto said and everyone followed. "My little brother… has a girlfriend…" He says in a peachy tone.

"SETO!! GO AWAY!" He crosses his arms in annoyance.

"No." Seto leans down and hugs his sibling, making him go into embarrassment, again.

"_OKAY! CUT! THE SHOW IS OVER!_" A voice was heard coming from the trees.

Everyone looked at the trees as people with cameras and TV equipment got down.

A tall guy with black hair approaches the Kaiba brothers. "Congrats Mokuba and Rebecca! I can't believe you this in a week, and even got a little reward, huh?"

Mokuba slips under Seto's arms and goes with the director of this whole show. "Well thanks… but just don't put me saying that to Rebecca…" He blushed a little.

"We'll try not to…"

"OKAY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! WHO IS MOKUBA?! AND WHY DID HE SAY 'CONGRATS MOKUBA AND REBECCA'?!" Seto snapped.

"Umm well… you see guys… we entered a contest… on which you have to put people together in couples and well… the winners will have a vacation on Hawaii… but to get that… we had to get you here… so we planned this whole thing… and for the last week, they have being filming our every move..."

"Mokuba…"

"Rebecca…"

"Run."

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" They all started to go after the two squirts.

"COME HERE YOU!!!"

**THE END**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry that I took so long to update, but I couldn't get inspired for writing this, until today, that is…

Hope you like the ending. Review please.

Oh and the one who are waiting for Hapily ever after... I'm at the middle of it... with 15 pages ¬ ¬

See ya!


End file.
